


Groot Rebuttal

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot thought about what has been written about the guardians of the galaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groot Rebuttal

I am Groot

I am Groot

WE ARE GROOT

 

I am Groot


End file.
